Life of Bay Outtake 1 - The Date night
by Princessatsea
Summary: Attention readers: This story is an outtake on chapter 13 of Life of Bay. It includes very mature content and if it offends you please don't read and I will update the T rated story soon. This is a one-shot and does not make much sense if you haven't read the previous chapter as it continues right where the other chapter ended.


He did and enveloped her into his arms. He kissed her and unclasped her bra. She let it drop to the floor and walked back towards the bed. They lowered themselves onto the 600 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets.

Ty was so hard. He pressed into her and Bay moaned and clasped her legs around his waist.

"Ty, that feels so good. Can we turn foreplay into afterplay? I need you inside me now."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

Just to make sure Ty inserted his hand into her panties. He smiled when he felt how wet she was.

"You sure are."

He lifted himself, removed her underwear and let his boxers drop to the floor. He took a condom from the packet, ripped it open and slid it onto himself.

In a matter of seconds he was back on top of her and entered her. He slowly moved back and forth.

"Bay, you feel so good around me. Five months is a long time."

"Yes, too long. You feel amazing inside me. Faster!"

Ty increased his speed and felt Bay contracting around him. In no time she had a powerful orgasm and he followed suit.

"Wow" they said at the same time.

"Jinx" Bay smiled at him.

"I did the sign" Ty said and held up his crossed fingers.

He lifted himself and removed the condom, then went back to bed. Bay laid her head on his shoulder and sighted in content.

"Bay, did I tell you already what a brilliant idea this was?"

"No, but I fully agree and it was more than overdue."

"I spoke to your Dad about the garage and we went down to look at permits. I want to do this the proper way and not have any strings pulled by the Senator."

"How did it go?"

"Loads of paperwork but it went ok. John doesn't even want me to talk about the business until the twins are one year old. He says I'm not functioning properly."

"Neither of us is" Bay said and smiled.

They rested for another half hour in silence, something that they didn't have much of lately. Ty looked at Bay.

"Did you see the bathroom by chance?"

"Not yet. Why? Is it made out of gold?"

"No, but it has an enormous Jacuzzi tub."

"It does?"

"Yes"

"And your point is?"

"That I'd love to try those bubbles out with you."

"Ahhh ok, shall we then?"

Ty went into the bathroom and started running the water. He put some shower gel in to get some foam. When the tub was almost full he went back into the room and held a hand out for Bay. She wrapped herself in the sheet and got out of bed. Ty picked up another condom from the box on the nightstand and Bay smiled.

He went into the bathroom and lowered himself into the tub. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he stretched out.

"Are you coming in babe? This is the biggest tub I've ever been in. It's great!"

Bay looked at him and frowned.

"Does this place have a dimmer? The light is awfully bright in here."

"Bay…come here." He held out his hand and she took it and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Ty, my body…it's different now…and the scar."

"Sweetheart, get in here, I need to show you something."

Bay blushed and lowered the bed sheet. She got ready to sit in between is legs like she had in the past. He stopped her.

"No, sit on top of me for a minute."

She turned around and lowered herself on top of him. He hugged her to him and placed his hands on her breasts.

"Bay, ever since you got pregnant, these are the most beautiful pair of breasts I've ever seen."

He kissed her nipples.

"I could just touch and kiss them all day long and never grow tired of them."

He lowered his hands and placed them on her hips. He pulled her even more towards him.

"These hips just give me some more of beautiful Bay to grab on to."

Finally he placed his hands on the scar on her belly and ran his thumbs outwards.

"And this scar you're so concerned about reminds me of the most amazing and scary day of my life. The day we got Mariana and Kai. We're not twenty anymore Bay. I love you just the way you are. Please don't fret about going to the gym and starving yourself."

Bay looked at him and smiled. She had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Ty."

She ran her hands across his chest.

"It's just that your body is so perfect."

Ty looked at her with a serious expression and ran his hands across his stomach.

"It's also not what it used to be. I used to have a six-pack, now it's more like a beer-pack."

Bay laughed.

"But you're always at the gym. You take care of your body."

"Bay, I go to the gym because I spent 8 years in the army having mandatory exercise every day. It's not because I want to look like Channing Tatum. I just need to do it; it's a way of life for me."

"I get it. Can I turn around now and can we turn those bubbles on?"

"You sure can."

Bay sat between his legs and leaned against him. She pressed the button with her toe and soon they were surrounded by churning water. Ty started massaging her shoulders and she sighted in content.

"I missed this so much. The last time you did this was on Christmas Day. Do you remember?"

"I sure do and I also remember doing this."

He moved his hands down to her breasts and circled them with foamy hands, before moving them down to her center. He stroked her folds and looked for her clit. He circled it slowly and heard Bay moan. She opened her legs wider and pressed against his hand. He inserted two fingers into her. She gasped. He moved his fingers in and out of her and circled her clit with his thumb. He increased his speed and heard her moan loudly. Her body shook with a powerful orgasm and she collapsed against him.

"Oh Ty, that was great."

"You're beautiful when you cum."

"Am I getting more or are you going to send me back to bed to sleep like last time?'

"I think I can make an exception today." He winked at her and stood-up. He reached for the condom.

"This should be interesting. I hope this thing is waterproof."

He lowered himself back into the tub and Bay sat on top of him. She found his erection and lowered herself. He closed his eyes and she placed her hands on both sides of the tub and used them as support to move up and down. She threw her head back when Ty started stroking her breasts with one hand and circling her clit with the other. Then he stretched his legs and moved even deeper inside her. Bay opened her eyes in surprise.

"Oh Ty, oh yes!"

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down hard. Bay let out a scream in ecstasy.

She sped up her movements and they both had a powerful orgasm. Bay opened her eyes and looked at Ty with a dazed expression. He looked just as dazed.

"Bay that was something else."

"Gosh Ty, I'm sure it touched my lungs there for a second."

Ty laughed loudly and lifted her off him.

"Let me get rid of the condom, before there's an accident."

He got out of the tub and removed the condom. Bay stretched out in content.

"The water is cold."

"Come on, let me help you out."

They dried themselves and went back to bed. Ty played with Bay's hair.

"It's time for diner and all this activity has left me starved. Restaurant or Room Service?" he asked.

"I think I'd prefer the restaurant. That would make it a proper date night, don't you think?"

"Restaurant it is! You're lucky I raced here to your 'rescue' straight from City Hall and I was wearing a shirt and proper pants. Otherwise it would definitely have been Room Service."

They got dressed and went down to the hotel restaurant. It was dark and romantic and they enjoyed a proper candlelight diner. Afterwards they went to check-out the hotel bar and ordered some drinks.

The hotel pianist started playing a slow song and Ty got up and held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance with your husband? After all what would a date night be without at least a dance?"

Bay smiled and took Ty's hand.

"I'd love to dance with you."

They danced to one song, then another and by the time the third one started Bay yawned.

"I'm exhausted Ty."

"Yes, so am I actually. Bedtime?"

Bay nodded and they walked up to their room. They undressed and in the absence of any clothes to sleep in, they went to bed naked.

Ty wrapped himself around Bay and turned off the light. They were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

A few hours later Bay woke-up and looked at the clock. It was 3 AM. She blinked trying to remember where she was and when she saw the big windows she remembered and smiled. She was in a hotel with Ty without the twins. Unfortunately it seemed that she had brought her routine with her as this was the time when they fed Mariana and Kai. She felt Ty stir next to her and saw that he was awake as well.

"Bloody hell Bay, we can take ourselves away from the babies, but we can't take the babies away from us."

Bay laughed.

"Yes, feeding time. I guess it's wired into us by now."

She turned around and hugged her husband.

"Do you have any idea what we could do since we're wide awake?"

He ran his hands up and down her naked body and was instantly hard.

"I don't know really." He smiled at her.

Bay rubbed herself against him.

"Oh, I think you do!"

She sat on top of him and kissed him while running her hands up and down his chest. Slowly she moved down and ran her tongue around his nipples before proceeding further south.

She reached her target and took him in her mouth. She heard Ty gasp and grip the covers. Bay ran her mouth up and down his length at a steady pace. Ty groaned. She circled his tip with her tongue, then increased her speed. Ty raised himself and pulled her up and in a matter of seconds turned her around and burrowed his head between her legs. He looked at her.

"Payback time."

He went to work on her with his tongue, running it up and down her folds and circling her clit. Bay was in Heaven! She writhed on the bed and Ty felt her raise herself as her body shuddered in ecstasy.

He moved up and kissed her.

"Ty, I missed that."

"Yeah, me too. Do you still have the energy to continue or do you want to go back to sleep."

Bay moved her hand towards the nightstand and threw a condom at him.

"Don't you dare stop now."

He smiled and kneeled to put on the condom, then pulled her towards him and entered her. Bay raised her hips to meet him and he started moving in and out of her at a fast pace. Bay wiggled her hips and Ty groaned loudly. He increased his speed even more and they reached their peak together.

Ty collapsed on top of her and Bay hugged him.

"This is just what we needed." She said out of breath.

"Yes" was all Ty managed to say.

They managed to fall asleep again until 6:30 and by the time they had made their coffee with the coffee machine provided in the room and gotten dressed, they missed their twins so much that they skipped breakfast and drove home.

_**I hope that you enjoyed this little excursion into the M rated world and the story will continue as originally planned with chapter 14 of Life of Bay. Reviews appreciated as always.**_


End file.
